engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Secunde
''This earth is unlike any other it is a different dimension stored within Earth Prime's Universe. It's called Earth-550.1 and to normal Earth Prime members it's called '''Earth Secunde'''. This Earth contains alternate version of Noctus and Renegade called Camazotz and Allegiance (respectively), this world has different and the same historical events. Hitler won WWII, 9/11 never happened, eventually Hitler died and the Rogue took over and saved everyone, then the Rogue appeared to die out because of The Hidden Dragon. The Hidden Dragon took over the west side of the Controlled Regions of Old America (United States) Camazotz and Allegiance grew up in a Rogue Camp, both Manny and Colby's parents were murdered in war. Manny and Colby were trained in all of the Human made fighting disciplines, soon Manny found a wife and so did Colby. Manny found a woman name Alice and marries her and has two children. Colby found a woman named Megan and marries her and she got pregnant. The Atlanteans invaded the surface and The Hidden Dragon fought them, then Death came out to play. Camazotz and Allegiance made cool ultimate armor made from Atlantean Magic-Technology.'' = = '' At this point Manny's daughter was 17 and his son was 12 and Colby's daughter was in the womb of his wife. Manny and Colby were both 39 at this point, they became Camazotz and Allegiance, all of the modern age superheroes tried to stop the war. Manny's daughter Talia came out with the mass power embedded within her and she started demolishing the Atlanteans and The Hidden Dragon. Then Raymone got his higher up troops and got Camazotz and Allegiance to help him, Camazotz tried to make his daughter stop but she ripped his head off, then Alice came to the battlefield and cried when she saw Manny's head on the ground, Talia screamed at her mother and her mother's head exploded. When Allegiance went to Atlantis Raymone struck him with magic lightning granting Colby immense speed so he could take down Talia but now she's calling herself Akuma. Colby obliged, Colby went on to fight Akuma and his immense speed was absorbed and now he can only run as fast as the speed of sound so he ran to Raymone, then Akuma grabbed Megan and made her body explode with the baby inside of her and Colby was crying like a baby too, Raymone threw a teleporter at Allegiance and he teleported to Earth 550, turns out in Earth 550.1 Akuma destroyed the teleporter after Allegiance went away then she killed Death to absorb his power. She became Akuma no Shi. Raymone started to take care of Manny's son Leonardo and they went to the Large Magellanic Cloud to live there and train so Leonardo can defeat Akuma no Shi. When Leonardo turned 18 he called himself Corvus, he then teleported to his sister to fight her, her power was too strong and right at the moment he tried to teleport away she zapped him with a hell portal and the two combined and made Corvus teleport to Earth Prime. That day Akuma no Shi killed Raymone and found a black hole that leads to Earth Prime's Andromeda Galaxy. That day was August 5th, 2048.''